Sentimientos ocultos
by Lale'sWorld
Summary: Draco intentará reivindicar a su familia ante El Señor Tenebroso, pero no se imagina que en la frialdad y oscuridad de sus actos hay una luz con un brillo e inocencia singular... Una luz que todos conocemos pero que él no se ha permitido ver, Luna L.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Los personajes y escenarios no me pertencen, todo este mundo de magia es posible gracias a la increíble J.K Rowling, de ante mano les comunico que espero con ansias reviews con su opinion sobre mi fanfic ya que anque no es el primero que escribo, sí es el primero que publco, espero que mi fic sea de su agrado, gracias por leerme.

Lale's World

**Prefacio**

Veía a mi padre a través de la ventana de la cocina alejarse de casa cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mi pronunciar "desmaius" no tuve tiempo de voltear ya que acto seguido todo se volvió confuso, sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas y todo sonido se hacia mas y mas lejano a medida que lentamente caía al suelo hasta que algo o quizás alguien detuvo mi caída, lo ultimo que vi lo recordaba con poca claridad pero estaba casi segura de que era un par de ojos grises.

**"El Quisquilloso"**

Papá nuevamente mostró su apoyo a Harry en su ultima edición de "El Quisquilloso" e invito a sus lectores a hacer lo mismo sin temor alguno, pero lamentablemente no a todos les agradaba eso...Ese día papá y yo salimos muy temprano en busca de Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado y cuando regresamos la casa estaba hecha un desastre y al pie de la puerta se encontraba una nota anónima que supusimos era de algún mortífago pues solo mostraba el desprecio a lo expresado en la revista de mi padre.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

El Señor Tenebroso estaba muy enfadado con la familia Malfoy y Draco sabía que las consecuencias de su falla al no haber matado a su director Albus Dumbledore afectarían mucho a su padre pero también sabía lo mucho que a el Señor Tenebroso le molestaba lo que escribía Xenophilus Lovegood en su revista, esto le dio una idea de como reivindicar a su familia frente a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado al hacer que el padre de la lunática se retractara de sus publicaciones en esa "revistilla" claro primero debía plantearle la idea a su Lord, aunque este no lo felicitó, se mostró agradado por el interés del muchacho por complacerle y acepto su idea, pero su padre se mantendría fuera de casa por un tiempo más, y, si lograba algo realmente productivo, tal vez se apiadaría de el. Por que aunque Draco no lo demostrara, temía por su familia. Al regresar a su casa decidió informarle a su madre sobre lo que pronto dejaría de ser una idea para convertirse en un hecho.

- Madre -dijo Draco con fingido tono despreocupado- he encontrado una forma de reivindicarnos con el Señor Tenebroso-

Draco..-dijo su madre en un tono de sorpresa y a la vez de preocupación-¿ Que? ¿Como?

-Debo mantener secuestrada a la Lunática Lovegood por un tiempo mientras su padre recapacita y comprende las consecuencias de apoyar a Potter e incitar a otros a hacerlo- soltó Draco sin siquiera mirar a su madre a la cara

- Pero como es posible que te ofrezcas a hacer algo como eso Draco - Dijo ahora Narcisa enfadada y decepcionada.

-Solo quería informarte, ahora si me disculpas debo bañarme, madre - acentuando la última palabra Draco se retiro de la sala de su casa y se dirigió a su baño, sentía que debía relajarse para pensar con claridad como raptaría a Luna.

Al salir de la ducha, luego de vestirse se tumbó en su cama, aún buscando ideas sobre como secuestraría a la chica pero el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron y se quedo dormido, solo algo había decidido, lo haría mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

El secuestro

Draco despertó temprano esa mañana, tomo un baño y se dispuso a desayunar, Narcisa lo esperaba en el comedor, pues tenía algo que aclararle.

-Buen día- dijo a Draco al ver a su madre esperándole en el comedor.  
-Buen día Draco, debemos hablar- Dijo Narcisa a lo que Draco asintió-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer con esa chica pero debes tener claro que no permitiré que mantengas a Luna encerrada en ninguna habitación, si bien decidiste secuestrarla tendrás que pasar el día vigilándola, pues bastante tendrá con la incertidumbre al no saber que puede pasar con su padre y no poder comunicarse con nadie como para tener que estar también encerrada entre cuatro paredes sin nada más que ella y su imaginación.

Draco escuchó aburrido el discurso de su madre, pero no podía esperar menos de ella, además ella sabía que lo hacia por su padre y no por gusto. Draco terminó de comer y media hora mas tarde se dirigía a casa de los Lovegood a esperar por los alrededores a que Xenophilus saliera, pues no quería tener no solo que irrumpir en su casa y además enfrentarse a un padre angustiado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Xenophilus salió de casa rumbo al norte, entonces, Draco decidió entrar antes de que regresará, Luna se encontraba de espalda a el en la cocina y el decidió aturdirla con un "desmaius".

Luna despertó un par de horas mas tarde en un cuarto cuya única luz por el momento provenía de un ventana que daba vista a un hermoso lago, pero no lograba entender que hacía ahí, se sentó en el borde de la cama e intentando entender se perdió en sus pensamientos "Veía a mi padre a través de la ventana de la cocina alejarse de casa cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mi pronunciar "desmaius" no tuve tiempo de voltear ya que acto seguido todo se volvió confuso, sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas y todo sonido se hacia mas y mas lejano a medida que lentamente caía al suelo hasta que algo o quizás alguien detuvo mi caída, lo ultimo que vi lo recordaba con poca claridad pero estaba casi segura de que era un par de ojos grises" y de nuevo empezó a hacerse preguntas; ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está mi varita? ¿Por qué esa habitación en la que todo era verde y plateado estaba cerrada con seguro? Instantes mas tarde la puerta se abrió y reconoció esos ojos grises, era Draco Malfoy.

Ella lo miró extrañada y luego con indiferencia, regresó al borde de la cama desviando su mirada hacia el cielo a través de la ventana cosa que a Draco le molestó pues cualquier persona normal hubiese intentado salir o pedido explicaciones, pero claro ella no era normal, por algo era llamada "la lunática Lovegood" luego Draco rompió el silencio.

-Debes preguntarte que haces aquí ¿cierto?- dijo Draco con aire de superioridad, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Luna lo interrumpió  
- Creo que es porque mi padre y yo apoyamos a Harry y mi padre no teme expresarlo en su revista – comentó Luna orgullosa pero sin apartar la vista del cielo.

- Pues si no hay nada que decir con respecto a eso, entonces debes de bajar a cenar, te lo explicaré solo para que no pienses que no te haría daño o que no me atrevería a mantenerte encerrada – entonces Luna dirigió su mirada a Draco y lo escucho atenta – mi madre no esta de acuerdo con esto y me ha pedido que te trate como a una invitada, pero te estaré vigilando. – Entonces Luna se paró y siguió a Draco hasta el comedor, donde nuevamente Narcisa esperaba pero ahora con cara de vergüenza y quizás decepción. Luego de que los tres tomaran asiento Narcisa logró proferir un par de palabras.

- Buen provecho – dijo Narcisa sin levantar la vista de su plato, entonces Draco habló.

- Madre, ella es Luna Lovegood – Draco miro a su madre, y luego miró a Luna y le dijo- Luna, ella es Narcisa, mi madre.

Ambas se miraron con cara extrañada por un momento entonces Luna habló – Un placer conocerla sra. Malfoy – La aludida la miro extrañada, ya empezaba a comprender lo de "Lunática" en lugar de encontrarse asustada, incómoda y preocupada la chica se mostraba indiferente a lo que sucedía.

- El placer es mío señorita Lovegood – dijo Narcisa más por cortesía que por gusto.

Al terminar de cenar Narcisa le pidió a Draco que llevará a Luna a escoger alguna habitación de su gusto, pues quería remediar de alguna forma lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, en la mañana cuando Draco se fue a por Luna Narcisa había pedido a una elfina comprar un pijama para la chica, así que al decirle lo de la habitación a Draco también le dijo acerca de la ropa para dormir. Draco de mala gana aceptó tratar a Luna como una "invitada" y se encamino a mostrarle las habitaciones, luego de un largo recorrido Luna escogió una habitación amplia nuevamente con vista al lago, decorada con un color azul celeste, que casualmente se encontraba frente a la habitación de Draco, y aunque a el no le agrado mucho la idea luego se dio cuenta de que sería mas fácil vigilarla si la tenía cerca.

Luego de que Draco se retirará de la habitación de Luna, ella se cambió y se acostó en la cama con una notoria cara de preocupación, ¿Qué pasaría con su padre? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se encontrará en casa, o, a el también lo habrán secuestrado? Aunque Luna fuera una chica despreocupada, esto la estaba comiendo por dentro, le hervía la sangre al pensar que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a su padre, entre tanto pensar se quedo dormida mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.  
A diferencia de ella, Draco aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba verdaderamente intrigado por la forma en que Luna había reaccionado ante tal situación y al mismo tiempo se reprochaba el no poder dormir por pensar en ella, se sorprendió pensando en la profundidad de su mirada cuando ella al fin decidió mirarle, ahora el también quedo profundamente dormido pensando en esa mirada cautivadora de "la Lunática"


	3. Chapter 3

Un día junto al lago

Luna despertó temprano, aún preocupada decidió tomar un baño para "pensar con claridad" luego de cambiarse salió de la habitación y se sorprendió de ver a Draco esperándola en el corredor, ella lo miro con expresión de duda a lo que el respondió:

- El hecho de que no te mantenga encerrada en una habitación no quiere decir que no te vigilaré todo el día – dijo Draco como dando a entender la obviedad de su respuesta.

- ¿Quiere decir que me seguirás a donde vaya ó que tendré que ser yo quién te siga? – dijo Luna aún con expresión de duda

- Un poco de ambas, ahora debemos bajar a desayunar

Draco bajó las escaleras y Luna lo siguió, Narcisa había salido de casa por lo que no los acompaño en el desayuno, éste transcurrió rápido y al terminar Luna se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar hasta que una voz la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Draco fastidiado

- He visto el lago a través de la ventana y junto a el hay un árbol que se ve muy confortable – inquirió Luna

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que puedes ir a donde quieras? – pregunto Draco ahora divertido

- Pues, tu has dicho que no solo yo te seguiría si no que también me seguirías tu a mi, y ya que te seguí al comedor, te toca seguirme al lago – Dijo Luna con inocencia, cosa que a Draco le extraño, pues se lo estaba tomando con un juego, y el decidió seguírselo

Cuando llegaron al lago Luna se sentó al pie del árbol y cerro los ojos disfrutando de lo hermoso y soleado que estaba el día, de pronto los abrió y empezó a hablar sola, Draco se encontraba de pie a unos 4 metros de ella observándola, y al escucharla se acerco un poco y con tono de burla le preguntó: - ¿Con quién se supone que hablas? – a lo que Luna respondió – Con las hadas, ¿No es obvio? – era tan inocente como un niño pequeño, Draco reprimió una carcajada y le dijo: - Ya entiendo por que tu apodo es "la lunática" – se sentó a unos pocos centímetros de ella e igualmente cerró los ojos, luego de un rato, tal vez unos quince o veinte minutos notó que Luna lo miraba fijamente sin importarle que el lo supiera, la miró alzando una ceja pero no dijo nada, finalmente ella hablo.

- Sabes, no eres tan odioso y antipático después de todo, incluso podría decir que tratarte no sería un asunto "muy difícil" cambias mucho fuera de Hogwarts…

- No te hagas ilusiones niña, es simplemente que si voy a tener que vigilarte por un tiempo no pienso amargarme el día por ti.

- Mmmm… - fue el único sonido que profirió Luna

Entonces Draco se puso de pie, se quito la camisa y se lanzo al lago, Luna se quedo viéndolo atontada durante una milésima de segundo, no podía negar que Draco tenía lo suyo, realmente era una vista agradable tal vez la palabra para el sería "sexy" pero se deshizo rápidamente de esa idea y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Draco estuvo nadando un rato y luego volvió a sentarse junto a Luna y no tardó mucho en descubrir que esta se había quedado dormida, se sorprendió pensando en que no se veía tan mal de hecho quizás hasta se veía adorable, negó con la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esa idea y se dio cuenta de algo, ¡Luna habla dormida! Casi suelta una carcajada al escuchar lo que esta dijo, al parecer discutía con alguien sobre besar y solo decía: - ¡claro que he besado!, solo a un Thestral por accidente, pero ¡lo he hecho! – Luego de esto se quedo aparentemente tranquila, mientras, Draco ya imaginaba con quien "jugaría" ese verano, sería divertido confundir aún más a la lunática, luego de unos pocos minutos ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, ahora Draco se encontraba de pie mirándola con atención, ella lo imitó y se puso de pie, antes de que pudiera decir algo Draco habló.

- Entonces, no has besado a nadie en tu vida – dijo con un notorio tono de burla

- ¿De que hablas, Malfoy? – Luna no entendía a que venía aquello

- ¿Sabes que hablas dormida? Estás tan loca que solo has alcanzado a besar un Thestral, pobre de el, sea lo que sea.

- Fue un accidente, además no es de tu incumbencia que yo no haya besado a nadie. – Draco se acerco peligrosamente a Luna haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar pegada al árbol, Luna sentía la respiración de Draco en su rostro y eso la paralizó por un momento

- Sería agradable ser el primero – dijo el rubio con algo de malicia en su voz.

Al mismo tiempo rozaba los labios de la chica, esta se estremeció, no lograba articular palabra alguna, entonces el la besó, con delicadeza oprimió sus labios sobre los de ella, Luna inmediatamente se sonrojo e intento alejarse, Draco al notar su intento fallido por escapar la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura e intento intensificar el beso, pero antes de lograrlo se separó bruscamente de ella.

- Así debería ser un primer beso – dijo Draco con una media sonrisa de burla

- Pensé que un primer beso sería algo más satisfactorio y emocionante, no comprendo a las chicas a las que les encantan los besos – el tono de Luna estaba muy lejos de parecer de burla, más bien sonaba sincero. Draco la mire incrédulo.

- Y que, ¿Esperabas que te besara como en los cuentos de hadas? ó ¿Quizás esperabas un beso apasionado? Si realmente inspiraras eso ya alguien te habría besado.

- Pues tu lo has hecho, y me parece que nadie te obligo.

- No ha sido nada más que un acto de caridad niña – que tal vez puede que repita, pensó Malfoy e inmediatamente cambio el tema - por cierto ahora te toca seguirme a mí.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Draco quería seguir leyendo un libro muggle llamado "cien años de soledad" pero antes de continuar vio a Luna sentada en un mueble y le entrego un libro que obviamente le interesaría ya que era sobre criaturas mágicas, a su madre, Narcisa le atraían un poco esos temas, Luna estaba complacida con el libro, no es que realmente Draco quisiera portarse "bien" con ella, era mas bien que si estaba entretenida no tendría que vigilarla mientras leía.

Narcisa llegó para la comida, esta fue tranquila, luego de almorzar pidió a Luna conversar por un momento así que Draco se retiró.

- Luna, como ya te dije ayer, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que esta haciendo Draco, pero ya que estarás aquí por un tiempo me tome la libertad de comprar algunas ropas, un bañador y un par de artículos personales para ti debido a que todas tus cosas están en tu casa. – Narcisa dijo esto aún con un poco de vergüenza en su voz.

- Gracias, y disculpe la molestia, esta claro que no era mi intención venir a esta casa en ningún momento – Dijo Luna con tono de comprensión.

Luna se retiro y subió a dejar las cosas en "su" habitación, Draco la siguió, antes de salir de la habitación Luna habló.

- Malfoy ¿Puedo hablar con mi padre? – pregunto con inocencia

- No

-¿Podrías decirme como esta él?

- Supongo que bien

-¿Supones? – esta vez la voz de Luna sonaba triste, Draco nunca la había escuchado así

- El esta bien probablemente triste por que te extraña pero bien – dijo compadeciéndose de ella, pues pasaban por lo mismo, su padre, Lucius, estaba en Askaban y a decir verdad, lo extrañaba.

- ¿Podría hablar con el? Ó ¿Enviarle una carta quizás? – ahora la voz de Luna sonaba esperanzada

- Tal vez, una carta – Draco dudo un momento de lo que había dicho, pero que diablos el la comprendía y sabía lo triste que era eso.

El día transcurrió sin nada relevante, y, luego de cenar cada uno se fue a dormir, a media noche Draco despertó con un poco de sed así que bajo a la cocina de regreso a su habitación no pudo evitar entrar al cuarto de Luna, noto que sobre el suéter que tenía puesto cuando la secuestro había una libreta, que luego noto que era un diario, leyó las ultimas páginas: 

"17/11

Hoy fue un día algo extraño incluso para mí, querida Navie, Draco me dio mi primer beso, le dije que no fue lo que esperaba, mentí, enrealidad no se lo que sentí, fue como un cosquilleo en mi estomago, pero me gustó, el no es tan malo después de todo, incluso podría llegar a ser una buena persona, me presto un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y me permitirá escribirle una carta a mi padre, eso me hace feliz, lo extraño"

Draco cerró el diario y la miro, de nuevo hablando en sueños, parece que le agradaba, no había prestado atención a lo que decía Luna hasta que lo entendió, ella no paraba de pronunciar su nombre, lo repetía una y otra vez; - Draco – sintió deseos de besarla pero pensó- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Es la lunática Lovegood y mi "prisionera" no puedo ni siquiera pensar en sentir algo por ella, es simplemente inaceptable – salió de ahí y se dirigió rápidamente a su cama necesitaba dormir y olvidarse de esa niña por un rato, ya aclararía sus pensamientos por la mañana.

12


	4. Cap 4

Momento de tomar decisiones difíciles

Por la mañana nuevamente Draco esperaba a Luna en la puerta de su habitación, para bajar a desayunar -cosa que no estaba muy lejos de volverse una rutina- una vez terminado el desayuno Draco se retiro para seguir leyendo su libro muggle, ese día no hacía un buen tiempo, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que pronto empezaría a llover. Narcisa se quedó a solas con Luna para "tratar" de convivir un poco, pues no era mucho lo que habían conversado desde la llegada de Luna.

- Gracias por la ropa, realmente me ha gustado – Dijo Luna en un intento de acabar con el incómodo silencio.

- No ha sido nada, te ha quedado bien – Dijo Narcisa, quien ya se estaba encariñando con ella por el simple hecho de que desde que ella había llegado Draco se veía en cierta forma, más feliz, hasta el momento no lo había notado molesto con nada ni nadie, y, como toda madre, al notar a su hijo "feliz" pues también lo es ella. Nuevamente un silencio incómodo invadió el comedor, esta vez fue Narcisa quien lo rompió.

- Draco me comentó que enviarás una carta a tu padre hoy – Dijo Narcisa mirando atenta a Luna

- Si, de hecho me sorprendió que Draco aceptara, **después de todo no es tan malo como aparenta**.- Esto último lo dijo Luna más para sí misma que para Narcisa.

- Lo que me sorprende es que solo ha sido así contigo, realmente nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en casa sin enojarse o discutir con alguien – Soltó Narcisa, tratando de alargar la conversación

- ¿Sí? – Luna sonaba emocionada – pues el es incluso "agradable" a su manera…

- Eso no lo discuto, a mi hijo solo hay que saberlo llevar, lo has hecho bien, no se ha quejado de ti. – Narcisa se escuchaba ahora más cómoda, el tono de vergüenza en su voz había desaparecido.

- Supongo que eso es bueno, si me disculpa, voy a escribirle la carta a mi padre – Dicho esto Luna se retiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca

Al llegar a la biblioteca se quedó parada un momento en la puerta observando detenidamente a Draco, este subió la mirada y le dedicó una media sonrisa

- ¿Te quedarás parada observándome o vas a entrar? – Dijo el rubio con tono divertido

-Escribiré la carta a mi padre – dijo Luna entusiasmada. Malfoy volvió su miraba al libro y luego se percató de que la chica seguía parada en la puerta observándolo.

- Pero que demonios ¿No piensas dejar de mirarme? ¿Ó es que no vas a escribir la bendita carta? – Su tono cambio de divertido a fastidiado

- Es que no tengo pergamino... ni tinta, ni pluma… - Dijo Luna con mirada pensativa

Draco dio un suspiro – Ya los busco – se dirigió a un pasillo estrecho lleno de estantes, Luna iba justo detrás de el, se detuvieron, Draco tomo un pergamino y tinta y se giró, al parecer no se había percatado de que Luna lo seguía y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, Luna sentía la respiración del oji-gris en su cara, ninguno se movió, entonces Draco habló.

- ¿Qué intentas? ¿Provocarme? – Dijo en un notorio tono de malicia

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu mismo has dicho que no inspiro a nada – Dijo Luna tan inocente como de costumbre, entonces Draco se acerco aún mas a Luna y le susurro al oído – No creas en todo lo que te dicen – Se separó de ella y volvió a la mesa de la biblioteca, Luna se sentó junto a el y abrió el pergamino

- Draco, no me has dado pluma – Dijo Luna con tranquilidad

- ¿Vez lo que causas? Si no te acercarás tanto a mí eso no habría sucedido – Draco volvía a un tono divertido, pero Luna lo miro con expresión de duda.

- No comprendo, ¿Olvidas las cosas cuándo alguien te observa de cerca? – Nuevamente salía a flote la inocencia de Luna

- Digamos que solo cuando lo hace una persona en especial – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, esta vez Luna no respondió pero en su cara aún se notaba la expresión de duda. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, fue por la pluma y se la entrego, Luna inmediatamente comenzó a escribir:

"Padre, se que debes estar preocupado por mí, pero tranquilo, me encuentro bien, he comenzado a leer un libro de criaturas mágicas, te encantará cuando te lo cuente ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Increíblemente me han permitido escribirte! Tengo la esperanza de que pronto nos veamos, verdaderamente te extraño, todo ha sido por defender a Harry, era de esperarse que algún día ocurriera algo como esto, supongo que por eso no me ha afectado tanto, en cierta forma estaba preparada, en momentos como estos es que se demuestra nuestra verdadera lealtad a Harry y a Dumbledore, te quiero,

Luna"

Minutos más tarde Luna habló:

- Ya he terminado, ¿Se la enviarás hoy? – nuevamente sonaba esperanzada

- Sí, pero primero debo leerla, solo por si hayas escrito algo que no debas.

Draco tomó la carta y comenzó a leer, terminó rápidamente, levanto la vista, Luna lo miraba expectante, alzó levemente una ceja y le dijo:

- Entonces, ¿Estabas preparada para esto?

- En cierta forma, sí, estaba entre mis posibilidades que algo como esto me sucediera.

- Te equivocas, créeme, no tienes idea de lo que puede suceder. – Dijo el rubio mirándola de arriba a bajo y luego fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

- De igual forma, no tengo miedo, mi mamá siempre decía que todo tiene un porque, así que no sucederá nada que no deba ocurrir. – Luna sonaba bastante segura

- Tal vez… - Dijo Draco sin apartar la vista de los ojos de la chica – Ahora, lee algún libro o lo que sea, iré a entregar la carta.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Por supuesto que no, acepte que le escribieras una carta, no que lo vieras.

Draco subió a su habitación a cambiarse, se puso el traje de mortífago por su seguridad y se dirigió a casa de Lovegood

Mientras tanto El Señor Tenebroso se encontraba hablando con 3 mortífagos, entre ello Severus Snape, se encontraba muy molesto, pues, aún con el secuestro de Luna, su padre, Xenophilus seguía publicando en su revista artículos que incitaban a los demás a "levantarse" en contra de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, por lo que les estaba encomendando a estos 3 mortífagos dirigirse inmediatamente a la casa del "Lunático" y asesinarlo.

Ya Draco había llegado a la casa de Xenophilus se encontraba en la cocina apuntándole con su varita a el padre de Luna mientras le entregaba la carta y este la leía.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi hija! ¡Permíteme hablar con ella! – Le gritaba Xenophilus al borde del llanto

- Confórmese con responderle la carta ¡Ya! Tiene 5 minutos o no volverá si quiera a leer otra carta de ella – Dijo Draco molestó por el casi lloriqueo del hombre. Xenophilus se "calmo" por un momento y empezó a escribir rápidamente una carta a su hija.

"Luna, mi Luna, ten mucho cuidado, luego me contarás acerca del libro, también espero con ansias verte pronto, ellos siempre sabrán que les somos leales sin importar lo que pase, te amo y siempre "

Xenophilus no pudo terminar de escribir pues en ese momento Draco notó por la ventana que otros mortífagos se acercaban a la casa, rápidamente le quitó el pergamino de las manos a Xenophilus derramando accidentalmente un poco de tinta sobre este, se escondió tan rápido como pudo arrastrando consigo a el padre de Luna.

Instantáneamente la puerta de la casa fue derrumbada dando paso a los recién llegados mortífagos, Xenophilus no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de temor al verlos, dándoles ahora su exacta ubicación, Draco comprendió que irían inmediatamente a ese sitió por lo que huyó sigilosamente escaleras arriba y antes de llegar al final cambio de decisión, volvió abajo y se mantuvo oculto tras una puerta observando todo lo que sucedía.

Escuchaba a los mortífagos discutiendo, tenían acorralado a Xenophilus y decían - Severus hay que matarlo ¡ya! – Pero en la mente de Severus había una discusión mucho más fuerte, era el momento de tomar una decisión difícil.

Se debatía entre matar al que una vez fue su amigo o defenderlo y dejar en claro junto a quien estaba su lealtad, le tomo una milésima de segundo decidir pero se sintió como largos minutos.

La decisión estaba tomada, defendería a su amigo sin importar las consecuencias, por muy noble que fuese se acto, fue la decisión equivocada. "Nadie puede evitar lo inevitable"

Snape se encontraba frente a Xenophilus y los otros mortífagos detrás del lunático, las manos le temblaban se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, Snape lanzó la maldición imperdonable a uno de los otros mortífagos

- Avada Kadabra – al pronunciar esto Xenophilus instantáneamente se lanzó a un lado creyendo que la maldición se dirigía a el aunque Draco que se encontraba observando notó perfectamente que no era así, Severus había fallado y en un intento por defender a su amigo termino matándolo. Los ojos de Severus se aguaron pero logro impedir que las lagrimas brotaran por su rostro, se retiraron de la casa llevándose el cuerpo del hombre muerto con ellos.

Draco esperó unos minutos y luego salió del lugar dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casa, antes de entregarle la carta a Luna decidió hablar con su madre, le contó todo lo que había visto, Narcisa inmediatamente le dijo a Draco que Luna se quedaría con ellos por un tiempo pero al terminarse las vacaciones de navidad y volver a Hogwarts se mudaría con los Weasly, sería un problema dejarla con ellos y que el Señor Tenebroso descubriera que le dan soporte a aquella chica traidora de la sangre.

**Gracias por leerme espero que les haya gustado este cap! 3_3**!

**Hey vamos hacerme feliz es muy fácil! solo dame review!. Lale'sWorld**


End file.
